1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storage of socket, and more particularly to an antitheft display device for socket that can be used repeatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional antitheft display device for socket, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,894, generally comprises a plug device and a hanger device, the housing of the plug device is inserted and locked in the cavity of the socket (the article), a plurality of projections are formed on the peripheral wall of the housing for engagement with the depressions of the socket. A partition formed between the housing and the casing of the plug device includes a slot and an orifice, on the casing are formed an opening, a slit and a notch which are connected to each other and arranged to form a substantially “Z” shaped structure, on the casing and close to the opening thereof is defined ramps.
The hanger device includes a board, a block and an actuator which are integrally formed together, the actuator is to be engaged through the slot and to be engaged into the chamber of the housing, the block of the hanger device is positioned in the casing of the plug device, and the anti-theft function can be activated by rotating the hanger device, so that the board may be moved over the ramps and then be stably received and retained in the notch of the casing, such that the board may be locked to the casing, and such that the hanger device may be locked to the plug device, and such that the article may be prevented from being disengaged and removed from the plug device and the hanger device.
However, in operation, the aforementioned antitheft socket-display device still has some problems, and the reasons are explained as follows:
Since the hanger device will be retained in the notch of the casing after the anti-theft function is activated, plus the ramps are inclined gradually outward starting from the notch, this makes it difficult for the hanger device to disengage from the limitation of the notch, so that the socket cannot be removed from the display device unless the notch of hanger device is damaged. In other words, the socket cannot be restored in the display device anymore after use, and the display device will lose its storage function, and the user has to find other box or container for storage of the socket. Therefore, this conventional display device for socket is unrecyclable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.